Bunuh Diri
by BlueAutumn179
Summary: "Donghae sedang frustasi karena putus cinta, karena itu ia berniat bunuh diri di pohon di sebuah taman, tetapi..ia tidak sadar bahwa Sungmin mengikutinya.."/Type: One Shoot/Tags: Super Junior, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Donghae./ Warning: ini FF pertama yang saya publish, soalnya saya author baru disini, jadi..RnR ya readers, mianhaeyo kalo GJ buanget dan jelek *deep bow*


Donghae: *sudah menyiapkan tali dan bangku*

Sungmin: *melihat dari jauh* loh..loh..hae mau ngapain tuh?

Donghae: *sudah bediri di atas bangku dan mengaitkan tali ke lehernya* selamat tinggal

dunia..selamat tinggal Super Junior..maafkan aku teukie hyung, maafkan aku kyu, maafkan aku

wookie, maafkan aku shin dong, maafkan aku yeye, maafkan aku ming, maafkan aku siwon, maafkan

aku hyuk, aku harus meninggalkan kalian, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi..

Sungmin: hah..hae mau gantung diri?! Aku harus menghentikannya! Haeee! Berhenti! *berlari

menghampiri hae*

Sungmin: *berusaha membujuk hae* hae..apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau jangan gila! Ayo turun

sekarang!

Donghae: nggak hyung! Biarin aku mati! Hiks..hiks..*nangis*

Sungmin: kau jangan bodoh! Hey..dengar, kita semua sayang padamu, apa kau tega melihat kami

semua menderita karena melihatmu mati, huh?!

Donghae: *menggeleng*

Sungmin: kalau begitu sekarang turunlah, dan lepaskan kaitan di lehermu itu

Donghae: *melepas kaitan di lehernya* hyuung..hiks..hiks..*langsung memeluk Sungmin*

Sungmin: *menepuk-nepuk punggung hae* sudah..sudah..jangan menangis..kita semua pasti

membantumu, tenang saja ya..

Donghae: *eratin pelukan* makasih ya hyung..kau baik sekali

Sungmin: sama-sama hae..

-tiba-tiba Sungmin melihatmu sedang berduaan dengan Kyu di taman yang sama-

Kyu: chagi-ya..

You: ne oppa..

Kyu: tau sesuatu?

You: mwo?

Kyu: jeongmal saranghaeyo..

You: *tersipu malu* nado saranghaeyo oppa..

-melihat itu semua..Sungmin yang sedang memeluk hae pun meledak, ia mengeratkan pelukannya

sambil menahan emosi yang meluap-luap karena melihat kalian berdua-

Donghae: *kesakitan* hyung..hyung..aduh..

Sungmin: *mengacuhkan hae* yeoja itu! Berani-beraninya dia mengambil Kyu-ku! Awas kau!

*terus memandangi kalian berdua dengan pandangan geram dan semakin mengeratkan

pelukannya*

Donghae: *semakin kesakitan* h..hh..hhyung..aku tidak bisa bernafas..

Sungmin: aargh! Aku tidak tahan lagi! *melepaskan pelukan dan berjalan ke arah kau dan Kyu*

Donghae: *terjatuh* bruk! Uhuk..uhuk..,Sungmin hyung kenapa sih, uhuk..uhuk..

Sungmin: *menarikmu* eh..kau! berani-beraninya kau dekat-dekat Kyu-ku!

You: *kaget* kau ini apa-apaan sih! Aku adalah yeoja chingunya Kyu! Wajar saja kalau aku dekat-

dekat Kyu!

Sungmin: *marah* mwo? Yeoja chingu Kyu? Tidak bisa! Kyu hanya milikku seorang dan tak ada

yang boleh mengambilnya dariku!

You: tidak! Kyu adalah namjaku!

Sungmin: baik! Kau boleh memgambil Kyu! Tapi langkahi dulu mayat...

dia! *menunjuk ke arah hae*

Hae: *merasa dibicarakan ia pun menoleh dan melambaikan tangan*

You: *bingung* loh..kok mayat dia sih?

Sungmin: soalnya yang mau mati sekarang itu dia, sudah! Sini Kyu-ku! *menarik Kyu*

You: *tarik Kyu dari Sungmin* tidak! Enak saja! Ini Kyu-ku! Bukan Kyu-mu!

Sungmin: *tarik Kyu lagi* pokoknya Kyu milikku!

-You dan Sungmin saling menarik Kyu ke sisi yang berlawanan, sampai akhirnya...-

Kyu: *melepaskan tarikan kalian berdua* keumanhaeeeeee! Waeyo aku di tarik2 begini sih! Appo

tau!

You: e..mianhae kyu..,habis..orang ini berusaha merebutmu dariku, aku kan tidak mau..

Sungmin: eh..jangan sembarangan kalau bicara! Justru kau yang merebut kyu dariku!

You: aniyo! Kau!

Sungmin: kau!

You: kau!

Sungmin: kau!

Kyu: CUKUP! Dengar ne, kalian berdua adalah orang yang paling aku sayangi, aku milik kalian

berdua, jadi jangan bertengkar lagi

You-Sungmin: *menjawab bersamaan* tidak bisa!

Sungmin: kau harus memilih salah satu diantara kami

You: benar!

Kyu: *bingung, acak-acak rambut* omo! Waeyo jadi begini sih!

Sungmin: *membentak* tunggu apalagi?! Cepat pilih!

Kyu: *diam sejenak*

Sungmin: *tidak sabar* hey..kajja!

Kyu: *menghela nafas panjang* baiklah..aku memilih...dia *menunjuk ke arahmu*

Sungmin: *kaget* mwo?! Dia?! Kyu..waeyo kau tega sekali padaku *mata mulai berkaca-kaca*

Kyu: *pegang tangan Sungmin* mianhaeyo hyung, jeongmal mianhaeyo, tapi..aku tetap sayang

padamu hyung..,aku sayaaang sekali padamu

Sungmin: *mulai meneteskan air mata* tapi waeyo kau memilih dia kyu?! Waeyo?!

Kyu: memang..aku sangat sayang padamu, tapi sebatas sebagai hyung-ku, tidak lebih

You: *tarik tangan Kyu* sudah kyu, kajja kita pergi

Kyu: *melepaskan tangan Sungmin* mianhaeyo hyung, aku harus pergi..*meninggalkan Sungmin*

-melihat Kyu berjalan meninggalkannya bersamamu, Sungmin tertunduk lesu-

Sungmin: *menangis* Kyu sudah tidak menginginkanku lagi..hiks..hiks..

Donghae: *menghampiri Sungmin* hyung..lama sekali sih, apa saja sih yang kau lakukan? *melihat

wajah Sungmin* loh..kenapa hyung?

Sungmin: *nangis tambah kenceng* hae...kyu hae..kyu...

Donghae: waeyo kyu hyung?

Sungmin: kyu lebih memilih yeoja itu daripada aku, dia membuangku hae! Kyu membuangku! Huaaa..

Donghae: *kembali ke perasaan semula ketika mau bunuh diri* nah..baru kau rasakan kan

bagaimana rasanya dikhianati

Sungmin: iya hae, sekarang aku tau kenapa kau berikeras mau bunuh diri tadi, ternyata rasanya

seperti ini yah, *terdiam sejenak* apa kau masih berniat bunuh diri?

Donghae: sebenarnya sih iya hyung..

Sungmin: aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kyu

mencampakkanku, lebih baik aku mati saja,jadi..maukah kau bunuh diri bersamaku?

Donghae: *senang* tentu hyung, ayo kita bunuh diri bersama-sama


End file.
